All Wrapped in Mystery Transcripts
Here is the transcript of All Wrapped in Mystery. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at the wastelands, Psycho Red working on a new plan to destroy the Power Rangers. Psycho Red: We're not getting anywhere with the Power Rangers defeating us, We must destroy them! Psycho Green: But how? They were way smarter and stronger then we are! Psycho Yellow: What's the point at destroying them anyway? We'll never win at this rate! Psycho Red: Unless... We turn one of the Rangers against each other. Psycho Black: But how, They're too loyal to each other. Psycho Red: You know what to do, Purple. Psycho Purple: Of course, Red. It will be my pleasure. (laughs evilly) (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Silver the Hedgehog (VO): All Wrapped in Mystery! At CHS, Robbie was reaching his students the new moves. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Well, I hope that you are all excited as I am. Because I'm going to be teaching you all the "Midair Roundhouse Kick". But before we do that, Who can tell what is a roundhouse kick? With that questioned, Scootaloo raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Scootaloo? Scootaloo: A roundhouse kick is a kick in which the attacker swings his or her leg around in a semicircular motion, Striking with the front of the leg or foot. Robbie Diaz: Excellent answer, Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And to begin going in midair, Do you have to kick while doing so? Robbie Diaz: That's right, Sweetie Belle. But in order for that to work, You have to do a high jump and do the technique at the same time. Apple Bloom: Mind if I give this here a shot, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing. Babs Seed: Go for it, Cuz. With that said, Apple Bloom was ready to learn from Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Apple Bloom. Let me show you how to do the technique, Then you give it a try. Apple Bloom: Alright. As Robbie demonstrates the Midair Roundhouse Kick, Apple Bloom was able to pull it off so quickly. Apple Bloom: I did it! I did it! Applejack: Hoo-Wee! Way to do, Little sis. That's using your heart. Apple Bloom: Thanks, Applejack. (to Robbie) How'd I do, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: You did a great job, Apple Bloom. You timed it just perfectly. Suddenly, Officer Jenny appeared as she walk through the door. Gmerl: Officer Jenny? Amy Rose: What's she doing here? Rigby: This could be trouble. Then, She walked pass Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Um... Hi there. Serena: Officer Jenny, What're you doing here? Officer Jenny: You must be Twilight Sparkle, The Data Squad Magic Ranger. Is that right? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Yes. Officer Jenny: (points to Robbie) Then, That must be Robbie Diaz. Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Yes, It is. Just as she walked up to Robbie, Applejack was confuse. Applejack: Is there any problem, Officer. We were just getting an important lesson started. Officer Jenny: Robert Diaz, Look at this. When she showed Robbie a Red Ranger video footage, He was shocked at what he see. Officer Jenny: You're under arrest! Suddenly, Pinkie Pie gasped horribly. Pinkie Pie: ROBBIE'S UNDER ARREST!? Sora: Arrest!? Then, Everyone were shocked to hear about Robbie's arrest. Meanwhile in the Police Station, The police placed Robbie in a cell as they locked him up. Robbie Diaz: What the heck is going on. What did I do?! Male Officer 1: Sorry, But that's classified information. Male Officer 2: That's right, You have a right to remain silent. Then, The rest of Robbie's friends came to see her. Mordecai: What's up with that, Robbie didn't do anything wrong. I'm telling you guys, He's completely innocent! Clemont: We know, Mordecai. It must be some kind of mistake. As they all came, Serena was very worried. Serena: There has to miss understanding, Robbie would never do anything evil. Emerl: (placing his hand on her shoulder) Don't worry, Serena. I promise we'll prove he's innocent, No matter what it takes! Serena: But how? We can't find any proof. Gmerl: Well, We just have to find the real criminal who's behind all of this mess. Bonnie: Please try to relax while we sort this whole thing out. Dedenne: Denne. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Bonnie. I'll try, But I'm not sure how long it'll take. Slider: Twilight, I think we should talk to Officer Jenny about this whole thing. Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Let's go. Then, Officer Jenny shows them pictures of the Red Ranger. Officer Jenny: Strange things have been happening in the city lately. First, She shows them the three stars on the hotel sign. Officer Jenny: First, There's the sign on the three-star hotel. Somebody stole one of it's stars. Then, She shows them the mannequin at a high-end boutique. Officer Jenny: Next, There is the incident where all the mannequins on display at a high-end boutique were found hanging upside down and wearing bathing suits. With that showed, Rarity was horrified. Rarity: Anything but the boutique! Sonic the Hedgehog: I don't know about you guys, But it's no doubt that there's been some weird stuff going on. Lucina: But what I want to know is. What does Robbie have to do with this? Pikachu: Pikachu. Officer Jenny: (showing them surveillance videoson screen) Look at these, They're surveillance videos. As she shows the videos of the Red Data Squad Ranger, Everyone was horrified. Princess Marina: Oh no. Officer Jenny: It's proof positive. Sunset Shimmer: Officer Jenny, Would you mind zoomingin a little bit closer? She did so as the picture got close, Until Twilight saw the helmet. Twilight Sparkle: See that? I know Robbie has a normal helmet on the top of his head, But this person doesn't have one. But, She didn't believe Twilight. Officer Jenny: I'm afraid this video doesn't prove that. Serena: So you're saying that it's definitely Robbie? Emerl: Officer Jenny, Wait. My friends and I can vouche for Robbie's innocence because we've been with him constantly! Officer Jenny: Alibis provided by friends aren't reliable and all the evidence is have, I'll have to make an arrest. Emerl felt disappointed. But as Ash came closer to him, Placing his hand on his shoulder. Ash Ketchum: All we have to do is prove that Robbie's innocent, Right? Emerl: Right. With that settle, The others exit the police station and meet up with Ryuko, The Ninja Turtles and the Glitter Force, waiting for them. Leonardo: Hey there, Guys. With that called, Everyone looked at Ryuko, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus, Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe and Dawn. Gmerl: Leo! Bonnie: Donnie! Then, Bonnie hopped up as Donatello caught her and hugged her. Donatello: Hey there, Bonnie. Venus De Milo: Wonder to see you all again. Ash Ketchum: It's nice to see you. Chloe Winter: So, Donatello told us that the police arrested Robbie? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, But Robbie didn't do anything wrong! Raphael: Right, We know that. April Green: ???, . ???: Guys! All of a sudden, Everyone can see Alexa running. Ash Ketchum: Alexa! Then, Slider told Alexa, Ryuko and the Ninja Turtles everything about what happened. Alexa: Videos? Slider: Yeah, They're of the three-star hotel and high-end boutique incidents. They were caught by security cameras and both videos show a Red Ranger who looks just like Robbie. Bonnie: But it's not Robbie. Alexa: Of course, I know that. So I've been looking into those incidents on my own. During my research, I discovered that the Overdrive Power Rangers are involved. Yoshi: The Power Rangers from Operation Overdrive? Rigby: No way. Emily Holmes: ???, . Dawn Swanson: Alexa: it seems that they're trying to get to the bottom of this as well. Donatello: Whoa, Hold on a sec... Are you saying that the Overdrive Power Rangers are really doing this too? Alexa: Yeah, And they always have the Sentinel Knight. Leonardo: Hmm, Sentinel Knight. Raphael: Well, That's a new one on me. Fluttershy: It's true, The OverdrivePower Rangers had helped us before. Michelangelo: Wow, Cowabunga. Kelsey Hill: ???, . Alexa: The Sentinel Knight just might have some kind of lead. Ryuko Matoi: Hmmm, Sounds good to me I suppose. Emerl: Those videos are all we have. At least for now, All I can think of it is what made to look just like Robbie. Yoshi: Yeah, That really sinks. Chloe Winter: But they'd need blueprints, They wouldn't be able to make a Ranger Form without them. Right? Gmerl: Oh yeah, That's right. Alexa: So tell me, Where are the blueprints? Slider: I filed them up at the Cyberspace Command Center, They're saved on Robbie's computer there. Alexa: Then I suggest you go there right now and see if you can find any leads. Slider: Right. Alexa: Meanwhile, I'll see what I can find out. Lucina: That would be great, Thank you. Ash Ketchum: We're gonna prove Robbie had nothing to do with this! Serena: For sure. Bonnie: Alright! Dedenne: Denne, denne! Pikachu: Pika, Pika! Applejack: So, what should we do while we can get Robbie out of this jam. Emerl: (Chuckles) Don't worry about that, AJ, I know some friends of mine who can help us out and I know just who to call. Soon enough in the Cyberspace Command Center, Emerl got help from Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Scrappy-Doo and Scooby-Dum. Emerl: Hey guys, Thanks for coming on short notice. Fred Jones: Anytime, Emerl. That's what we're here for. Daphne Blake: So, What's been going on here? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Robbie was reaching his students a new technique called the Midair Roundhouse Kick. Until Officer Jenny came and took him in for some evil things that he didn't do. Sonic the Hedgehog: Plus, We're probably going to guess that this might be the Psycho Rangers' nasty plot. Velma Dinkley: Jinkies, That does sound nasty. Shaggy Rogers: Like no worries, Fellas. We'll solve that case together, Any thing for Mordecai and Rigby. Right, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: You said it, Shaggy. We'll find as much enough proof for Robbie's innocence. Scooby-Doo: Rah, You can count on us! Serena: Thank you so much, Guys. Scooby-Dum: Ready steady, Dum Dum Dum Dum! Yoshi: So, What should we start first? Daphne Blake: First, We start with the crime scene. So, Scooby-Doo and the gang begin their search for clues. At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was creating a new robot called "Egg-Bulldozer". Dr. Eggman: You know what to do, Egg-Bulldozer. Crush the Power Rangers when you see them! Egg-Bulldozer: You got it, Doc. Cubot: You sure this plan of yours will work, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Of course I'm sure, The Psycho Rangers are probably getting rid of the Rangers by now. Orbot: Then I suggest you better get a head start soon. Dr. Eggman: I'm making sure of that. Back at the police station, Robbie couldn't wait any longer. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) 3 hours in this cell and I'm completely bored right now. So, He came up with an escape plan. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, But I do have an idea for this. (pulls out a laser pen) Good thing I got my laser pen, Just in case of any situations like this. But however, One of the guard was patrol around every cell. But didn't notice Robbie with the pen. Robbie Diaz: (looking around) Okay, Looks like the cost is clear. Then, He used his laser pen on the wall as he made a circle-shaped hole and made his escape unnoticed. Robbie Diaz: Yes, It worked. Now, To find a safe place to hide. Soon, He ran out of the police station and got some clothes to deguise himself and ran as far away at the city. Back with the others, Scrappy-Doo found a clue to prove Robbie's innocence. Scrappy-Doo: Hey, Guys! Uncle Scooby! Scooby-Dum! Look what I've found! Scooby-Dum: Dum Dum Dum Dum! Fred Jones: What'd you find, Scrappy? Scrappy-Doo: Check it out. (points to the shapes of the footprints) This is the foot print of Robbie Diaz as the Red Ranger I took earlier ago, But this picture I've found right now is different. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Like, That must be the Red Psycho Ranger Emerl was talking about. Yoshi: Yeah, But I think there's gotta be more different from the videos we saw back at the police station. Fred Jones: Well, Looks like there's only one way to find out. Let's keep looking, Gang. Ash Ketchum: I'm right behind you, Fred. Then, Silver the Hedgehog arrived as he searched for his friends. Silver the Hedgehog: Hey, Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog: Silver, Long time no see. Knuckles the Echidna: Good to see you again, Buddy. Shadow the Hedgehog: So, what brings you all the way here? Silver the Hedgehog: I heard that Robbie was arrested, But I'm getting a strange feeling that something isn't right. Blaze the Cat: It's a very good thing that you showed up, Silver, I've missed you. Silver the Hedgehog: You too, Blaze. Welcome back. Happily, Silver and Blaze did a high five as everyone looked at them. But then, The Siren at the Police Station was heard. However, Robbie was on the break of getting caught be the police. Robbie Diaz: Well, At least I manged to get away from the police station. But... I think it might be a little bit hard for the police to hunt me down. As Robbie kept going, He didn't noticed the Nadira was with Ransik behind him. Ransik: Psst, (whispers) Robbie! Robbie Diaz: (looking back) Ransik, Nadira. What are you guys doing here? Ransik: We heard you got arrested, And we here to help. Nadira: You'll be safe at the lab, Come on. Robbie Diaz: Lead the way. Soon, They hid him at the secret lab. When they got here, Robbie tried to contact his friends. Robbie Diaz: Mordecai, Come in... Sunset, Yoshi... Amy? (when the communication wasn't working) Dang, No response. Ransik: Don't worry, Robbie. I'll give everything I got to help. Nadira: But what if the police shows up, Daddy? Ransik: It'll be alright, Nadira. Palutena and Pit are counting on our support no matter what. So, Ransik helps out Robbie with the communications on the sidelight. Meanwhile, Officer Jenny was leading the other group of police to begin the search for Robbie. Officer Jenny: Alright, Boys. This is not a drill! We do not rest until Robert Diaz is brought back alive! Just then, Egg-Bulldozer begins his rage around the city as they keep the civilians safe. Egg-Bulldozer: Watch out, Bulldozer coming through! Officer Jenny: Boys, Change of plans! We have to evacuate this area, And keep everyone safe! Just as they find any civilians in danger, The Psycho Rangers came to make havoc. Psycho Red: Don't bother, You're too late to stop us from ruling the universe! But then, The Rangers had to stop them from hurting any innocence. Robin Diaz: Don't bet on it, Psycho Red! Psycho Red: The Power Rangers!? Psycho Pink: Back so soon!? Psycho Blue: You don't know when to quit, Do you!? Mordecai: Okay, First of all, We always defend anyone who are in trouble. Second of all, We never quit! Sunset Shimmer: You tell them, Mordecai. Let's take them down! Psycho Purple: The Purple Ranger is mine! Zoe Batheart: Let's do it together, Emerl! Emerl: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5